narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sensing Barrier
Upgrade isn't this a bigger scale of the barrier Jiraiya used in his fight against Pain? (talk) 12:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :no, though essentially they serve the same purpose the two techniques are not the same --Cerez365 (talk) 14:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Name The kanji on the page suggests that the translation is correct. Moreover, the translation came out in a well known provider of manga. :Yeah, about that the technique's unnamed...--Cerez365 (talk) 15:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Not, Cerezo. The name was circulated in Central manga, like the petals of jutsu Kurenai is also translated. Please do not delete the translation. :Really? I swear i remember naming this technique when I created the article =_= Shounensuki has also removed your edit, that pretty much sunk it. --Cerez365 (talk) 15:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Before you go out the article I ask to see the manga and anime. The kanji barrier to translate this name. Bem. Quem editar vai ter o IP bloqueado por um tempo e não poderá postar. O nome correto é Kekkei Töuga. Well Who is going to have to edit the IP blocked for a while and you will not post. The correct name is Kekkei Tougas. :Look at it this way: there have been several dozen Brazilian IPs that have added jutsu kanji and romaji. And they have never been correct. I cannot understate this: they are always, always, always wrong. So, in addition to having precedent against you, you have zero evidence to support your claim. When your block expires - or, more likely, you switch to a new IP - it is up to you to provide the proof, not us. ''~SnapperT '' 17:59, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::This place needs a 'like' button function. . .--Cerez (talk) 18:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::People like that make me feel ashamed to be Brazilian. Omnibender - Talk - 19:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Nape, ele realmente está certo. Como todos sabemos, barreira significa Kekkei. Touga é portanto boundary, e se formos notar o kanji da barreira ficará Touga. Devia ser aceito como o Unnamed Ninjutsu da Kurenai foi, e o jutsu que deixa mudo do antigo filler. Can I edit, if accepted? Nape, it really is right. As we all know, means Kekkei barrier. Touge is therefore boundary, and if we notice the kanji barrier will Tougas. Should be accepted as the Unnamed Ninjutsu was the Kurenai, and the jutsu that makes dumb old filler. Can I edit, if accepted? :I understood none of that. . . --Cerez (talk) 15:41, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Which unnamed Kurenai ninjutsu? Just because we see kanji in the barrier, it doesn't mean that it's the technique's name. That's a flawed logical leap. The fact the page already exists shows that we're accounting the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 16:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Here Omnibender. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu:_Flower_Petal_Escape :::You translated this ninjutsu, and I have the chapter here, not even Kurenai says Hachinari nuko the anime. I think kekkai Touge be accepted.. ::::*facepalm* ::::That is a genjutsu, not a ninjutsu, and if you bothered to check it at all, you'd see that the only edit I ever made on that article was to revert a change that was unsourced. If Kurenai doesn't say its name, the kanji and rōmaji should be removed, and the unnamed box checked in the infobox. I'll watch the episode myself just to make sure before doing any changes. Omnibender - Talk - 17:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::There's also the possibility that the technique was named in a videogame. Omnibender - Talk - 17:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Not only that. There are several other cases and thus should be accepted Kekkei Tougas. Watch the anime and repair itself, When the Japanese say something like Kekkei and Tougas. Then we have an almost exact translation that has been shown Romaji. :::::The techniques of video games are not nominated by Kishimoto or the producer of the anime. This is totally ridiculous. But anyway, the barrier translates to Kekkei Tougas. Will accept the name or not? ::::::Nope. The technique was never referred by anyone in any specific way that could be used to name it. We're also taking about one technique, not several. You should improve your English. And this technique wasn't created by Kishimoto as well, since this is from an anime-only arc. We've always used video-game name to name stuff that Kishimoto left unnamed, they're more canon than any and everything we come up with. If we didn't use video-game names, Tailed Beast Ball would have never been called "Menacing Ball", that came from video games. Omnibender - Talk - 18:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Where are you even getting "touge" from? Are you putting "boundary" through a translator or something? Because the only Japanese "touge" I've found is wiktionary:峠. ''~SnapperT '' 18:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :And I would suggest you make a new account. Imitating other users is flattering, I suppose, but I'm going to block you if your screen name continues to cause confusion. ''~SnapperT '' 18:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Question In chapter 525 p6, Ao tells about "(本部の)感知システム術" (Honbu no Kanchi System Jutsu). What do you think of that for kanji and japanese name? :It's certainly a name. ''~SnapperT '' 20:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :: doesn't sound like it's the actual name of this technique, but more like it's a description. Still, it's the closest thing we have to a name, so why not use it? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::yosh~ --Cerez☺ (talk) 23:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Suitonjutsu Every considered this to be a Suitonjutsu? The sphere is made of water, so it would be one, right? Seelentau 愛議 19:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah considering that in both cases the technique was shown, it had water underneath it, so maybe it is suiton. (talk) 20:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan It just appears to be made of water, that doesn't mean it's not just "a water" but some created with ninjutsu--Elveonora (talk) 20:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hm, wouldn't quite say so. The barrier itself isn't made of water, only the miniature of it that the sensors look at to see where detection happens. If merely affecting something with chakra meant having a nature, Sasuke would have Magnet Release for doing that holding the kunai with his foot and good chakra control. Omnibender - Talk - 20:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Omni, the barrier itself isn't water just the corresponding one and it doesn't seem to be of their creation but rather the water comes from a constant source elsewhere.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Ineffectiveness trivia Should it really be there though? Other than the fact the manga had not introduced the barrier when the anime trespasses happened, don't they have reliable reasons for not accusing intruders? I mean, the Kazuka one. What is the event here? Gathering Kurama's chakra to seal into Sora or way latter when they actually attacked Konoha? During the full on attack, it stands to reason detection wasn't a concern, since they just came and attacked. I would also figure the chaos during Kurama's attack would also put watching the barrier lower on the priority list. When have former Konoha nin also returned to the village in the anime that this supposedly fail to detect? Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'm in agreement with Omni. The Sensing Barroer is only suppose to alert of uninvited guest. There is no reason to say that when Kazuma's team attacked, that Konoha wasn't alerted as when they attacked, Konoha-nin were already going to into position. As for Itachi, it was explained that he knew jutsu to bypass the barrier. Sajuuk's trivia edit has no real basis. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:41, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Kazuma is not a Konoha shinobi. Just before he launched his attack on the village to destroy it (not when he came to get Kurama's chakra), he entered the village, attacked Sora and told him that Asuma had killed his father. Watch the episodes again (it's not long after Asuma returns Sora's chakra claw to him). An entrance like that should have triggered the barrier, just like it did when Pain's bodies just appeared in the middle when no attack had even happened. ::Additionally, Obito entered the village a number of times after his "death" and didn't trigger the barrier and I very much doubt he had the "password" to get through it without triggering it. Given that he was considered "dead", it would have been a big deal if the barrier had detected his chakra signature and I doubt that the barrier just happened to be "not present" every time he entered. He was even wandering the streets of Konoha just before he summoned Kurama. ::The trivia is completely valid, especially given I am watching all the episodes back again at this present point. The barrier was definitely a thing long before it was introduced in the manga. ::What happened to good faith editing around here? Sounds like all people do is complain whenever anyone adds anything noteworthy to pages now. --''Saju '' 10:06, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Just to note, Obito was able to bypass the barrier only through his Kamui use. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 10:35, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::First we didn't even know the barrier existed until Pain's Assault, that's number one, so that would just be a retcon. Second, even Obito managed to slip pass a barrier that protected Kushina while giving birth, so it's safe to say that space-time ninjutsu bypasses this type of barrier as it apparently needs to be breached by the outer wall, and not inner area as well. This was proven of how one Pain went passed the barrier, then summoned the others from inside, that way it tricked the Konoha-nin into thinking it was one intruder. Nobody is going around complaining, we have an issue, and we want it resolved, that is all. If you say it is complaining, then you do a lot of it yourself, just saying. Also, I like how you changed that edit of a former shinobi bypassing it, when it was Itachi who was given access to do it. Seen that was a mess uo on your part. --Rai 水 (talk) 10:41, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Rai, by your logic, the barrier was never there and it was just summoned into being at the time it was introduced, which is a load of utter bs, because it was clearly present all the time before that, just never explored since it had no plot point before that. :::::And no, it was not a "messup", I recalled that there have been others who were former shinobi that have somehow entered the village without being detected at numerous points across the series. :::::What you clearly seem to be failing to understand is that, just because something debuted in episode X does not mean that it did not exist before episode X. There are a number of instances of techniques being introduced very early in the series and not being named until much later: it can be blatantly assumed that this barrier has always been present around the village (otherwise, why would Itachi need to use any passwords to get back in after Orochimaru's failed invasion?) and its debut is simply referring to when Pain mentioned it's existence. There's no way your going to convince me that the people who maintain the barrier just spawn it before Pain's assault on the village, because that is nonsense. --''Saju '' 10:46, June 14, 2016 (UTC) And yet your doing it again. Did I say the barrier was just summoned not long before Pain's Assault? No I did not. You are taking my statement way out proportion. What I said is that we didn't know anything about it up until the that point, so retcons are expected, you should know that. You also don't have anything to disprove of my space-time ninjutsu? And what other numerous former Konoha shinobi have breached the barrier undetected that didn't use a jutsu to do so. And you say it wasn't a mess up, but removed the "former Konoha shinobi" from the trivia section. If you actually stopped letting your pride get the better of you, you would know how crazy you are coming off, just because someone disagrees with you. Saying studf like "What happened to good faith editing around here? Sounds like all people do is complain whenever anyone adds anything noteworthy to pages now". I mean on Sajuuk. --Rai 水 (talk) 11:01, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :For the record, the Konoha Barrier Team knew of Obito breaching the barrier when he used Kamui to transport himself into the Uchiha District, but they could never find him. So either all these people some how knew the password and got in Konoha undetected like Itachi/Kisame or they did breach it like Obito, but the barrier team couldn't find them afterwards. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:25, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Which seems to prove the point that the barrier isn't very effective for what it's meant to be doing. --''Saju '' 14:34, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Sajuuk, stop with the victimisation here. The reason I made this topic was precisely to get a more accurate read on what you meant, because it wasn't clear enough. If I didn't give a damn about good-faith editing, I would have reverted your edit on the spot. Also, there is no record of the barrier ever identifying who triggers it, just that it detects unauthorised intrusion, so saying it's ineffective because it couldn't tell it was Obito is just not a point of contention. The point of the barrier is detection, if the barrier team can't find those who triggered it after they come in, that is the team's failure, not the barrier's. I recall those instances the Konoha Barrier Team detected Obito in the Uchiha District, but wasn't that anime only in that Anbu Kakashi filler? As far as canon is concerned, STN like Kamui just bypasses barriers altogether without triggering them (Obito getting to Kushina when she gave birth, and then on the village to summon Kurama) because you need to physically cross the barrier, so from what has been brought up here, the only instance I can see the barrier truly didn't signal an intrusion, as characterised in the trivia point, is when Kazuma attacked Sora. Omnibender - Talk - 16:07, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Lol, "victimisation". ::::Why is canon being mentioned here? It has no relevance in anything whatsoever. ::::The trivia point says "in the anime", which means it is a trivia point based entirely on anime content and the anime depicts the barrier as being unreliable for the reasons already mentioned. --''Saju '' 16:17, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::And yet you still have yet to name all these numerous points in time the barrier was breached. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:49, June 14, 2016 (UTC)